My Last Sparrow
by sunnygirl91
Summary: The origin of Jack's last name...a love story, a tragedy, a trade of compassion, a life lost, and life beginning. Please read! My best yet! R&R. Song is Rescued by Jack's Mannequin...


I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. I do not own this song, which is called "Rescued" by Jack's Mannequin. Hope you enjoy this one-shot story. Sunnygirl91

"A ship? Jack, you can't be serious?"

"Yes, I am in fact extremely serious, Emily. Why?"

"Because! You have never been to sea Jack."

"We've lived our life around the ports."

"Ports are not the ocean. Besides...I thought you were to marry me." Jack looked up from the fire. Emily had wrapped her hair into a bun, letting a few strands fall down. None of them long enough to hide her tears. He laid a soft hand on her knee with a smile growing.

"I do, Em. You are my first priority. But...weddings involve money, and pirating makes gold and trades and such, to earn this much needed money with extra on the side. Savvy?"

"No! Jack Williams, you are not a pirate, you are nothing but a 18 year old running around the Caribbeans playing dress up! This boat, you say, is a price worth paying?"

"She's a ship, mind you. And yes, very much so." Emily frowned, feeling tired of the whole conversation.

"What are you planning to name your little toy?"

Jack smiled with pride, "The Black Pearl." Emily was not impressed by any means. Instead, she bowed her head, and sighed deeply.

"I never imagined you to become so...greedy, Jack."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Her eyes showed fierceness. "You crave money, respect, riches and happiness beyond your wildest dreams. But not once since you met your devil-of-a-father have I dared you mention any of that in me. We have it all, love. You don't need a hat and coat to be someone's Captain. I've let you steer me for three years. What is so different now, Jack? What is so bloody wrong with settling...with me?" Emily did not force an answer out of Jack at that moment, but she demanded a look of his face. But it did no good. Jack let nothing reflect through his eyes. She did not faze him at all. But, right as she turned to run for the door, he grabbed her arm. His fingertips gently brushed her lips before sinking into the passion of a kiss. It was warm, and meaningful. She loved it. He broke away too early, to look her in the eye.

"You are my sparrow, love. I'll stay with you." Emily smiled.

"No more pirating?" Jack slid her dress down her shoulders.

"Nevermore, Emily. As long as you are with me."

_Two to one_

_Static to the sound of _

_You and I undone_

_For the last time _

_And there this was_

_Hiding at the bottom_

_Of your swimming pool_

_Some September _

_Don't you think I wish that I could stay? _

_Your lips give you away_

_I can hear it _

_A jet engine _

_Through the center of the storm_

_And I'm thinking _

_I'd Prefer not to be rescued._

Ten months later and Jack found himself a wife, child on the way, and a happy home. There house was not the richest seen, but could pass as the warmest. Emily was by no means a classy lady, even if she came from a higher standard family. But, she was extremely beautiful, and allowed pregnancy to accentuate her. Every day seemed a little more meaningful. And, even in his young years, Jack found himself understanding life.

His job was simple. He unloaded cargo ships at the dock for a decent pay. Emily worked as a part time maid on the side, but Jack made her quit six months into their child. Surprisingly, no one cared enough to notice their marriage and conception dates did not match up. But who would? Jack hadn't seen his family since his 15th birthday, right after he met Em, who was still living with her father in the mansion on the hill. Emily's father had died on her 17th birthday, and second year of knowing Jack. She was then left alone and stranded by her family, who did however send her older brother on to schooling. That's when they first moved in together. Her and Jack. A little shanty by the beach. And now here they were, creating a future much more tasteful.

"Emily, do you ever wish to return to those royal days?" Jack laid back in bed, rubbing Emily's tender back. She was 8 months pregnant.

"Oh, not really. I do miss the dresses and galas, sometimes. Most likely because it reminds me of my father. The warmth that came from his heart towards me. And my brother does pass my memory from time to time. But, if that all meant giving this up, lying in agony next to my husband in a room the size of my former closet, to go back to those days...wow, that's much more appealing than I thought!" Emily laughed as Jack tickled her side. He was such a charming man. Dark haired, dark eyed. She stared into his smile. Finally, she kissed Jack gently.

"I want our baby to look like you. A handsome man as yourself should share that sort of wealth."

"Don't sell yourself short love, I didn't marry you just for your mind." Emily playfully shoved him.

"Really?" Jack ran a hand up her dress.

"Really. You also have a very sexy set of legs." He pulled her closer, kissing the back of Emily's neck. She sighed deeply and turned her attention elsewhere.

"I don't know about being sexy anymore. The baby has taken quite a toll on my body. I swear this morning I felt so dizzy. Jack, it's a wonder I didn't faint." This directed Jack's gaze to Emily's face. She did have darker circles under her eyes. And she seemed paler than ever. He placed an arm under her head.

"Love, maybe you need to rest up a bit more."

"Jack, I can't. There's housework to be done, dinner to cook, and you have work. I can't let you do this all yourself." Jack's lips curved into a smile.

"You leave that to me. That's another thing. No more worries. Em, trust your man to make the right call. In a few weeks we will be a person grander. Do you expect me to just go to work and leave raising the child up to you? No. So, consider this as part of my wonderful husband deal." He kissed her. "I'm not leaving this all for you." Emily blinked away the tears in her eyes, bit her lip, and placed Jack's hand on her stomach.

"Again?" he questioned. She nodded.

"This kid must be ready for running. He won't stop kicking!" Jack kissed Emily's hand.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother, Em. I just know it."

"Same goes for you, dear Jack." One last embrace was exchanged before they said goodnight. As they settled in, the last memory of that night for Emily was Jack's hand on her thigh, and a soft whisper.

"You're my sparrow, Emily..."

_Two to none_

_Roads that lead away from this  
I'm following myself just this once  
And I got spun  
It appears you're spun as well  
It happens when you pay attention  
This could take all year, but  
When it's quiet, does she hear me?  
A jet is sent to the  
Center of the storm  
And I'm thinking I'd  
Prefer not to be rescued  
_

It was hours before she stopped screaming. Jack felt his age for once, sitting in the opposite room, trying to distract his attention from Emily to the dust on the floor. Just about the time he went for the bottle of rum he purchased for celebration instead of numbing, Doctor Klein appeared.

Damien Klein had been long time friends of the Williams, and had managed to patch Jack up when he accidentally cut himself on slippery deck. It had long been in their plans to have him deliver their child, and Emily was perfectly comfortable with the arrangements. But now, she was reaching her 23rd hour of labor. Even Jack knew this was a stretch. But still, he wanted Klein to tell him differently.

Damien stepped into the light, allowing the stress to show. Jack was up in seconds in his face, demanding an answer.

"Klein, how is she? For Emily, are things all right?" Klein sighed and took a seat.

"No, Jack. Things are no different than two hours ago when I came back here. There's no easy way to make this decision, man, but you must. Emily...Emily will not survive this delivery. Things like this just happen, all the time to many women. The stress is too much for a human body to bear. But the child inside her...Jack, I see no reason why it would not turn out to have a healthy life. Your wife will be gone, son. But your child, flesh and blood, lives. You have only minutes to make this call and I know, if I were perched in your shoes I would not feel like doing nothing more than clinging to my beloved. But consider this your time as a man, Williams. What will it be? Your wife to die, or your wife and child?" Jack allowed his tears to fall, before looking his friend in the eye.

"Klein...Damien, may I see her? One more time...please." Removing his glasses, Klein nodded in agreement. Jack stood up, gained his balance, and headed into their bedroom.

Emily was sweating to no end, her breath coming in short raspy shakes. Every now and then convulsions of pain would rack her body sending her fingers in search of a grip. But the last one that hit her, instead of the bed sheet she felt a familiar hand. A smile came to her face.

"Jack...Williams. W-what are you...doing in here...fussing over...me no doubt." Jack smiled and kissed her white knuckles.

"You know me love, can't stand to part with you. Even for the second." Emily allowed her other hand to caress her husband's face, wiping away his tears.

"Jack...please...don't cry."

"Emily, I don't want to imagine life without the taste of your lips. Can you at least try pushing...a little even?" She wanted to cry with him.

"No...love. I-I can't s-stand this as it is...Jack, tell me your choice."

"There is no choice."

"Yes...there is."

"No!" he wiped her hair back. She felt clammy. "A choice, of living without you is none at all. Emily, I love you with all my being, but I cannot raise our child alone." Emily closed her eyes briefly. Upon opening them, she stared into her husband's eyes.

"I want this child, Jack...Please...don't do this...to me." He felt her squeeze his hand. She had her confidence in order. "Call.. The doctor in...Jack." He moved to leave, but she held him back. Emily gave him a look of fear. He moved closer to her lips. "I...don't leave me...stay." Jack nodded.

Klein came in. Emily held both of Jack's hands. Her eyes never left his. And with the cry of their young boy, she smiled and kissed his lips. Jack shut her eyes, and paused. His throat had closed out speech, but not enough to say goodbye.

"E-Emily...I...you're my sparrow..."

_And ohh-oh, I can feel her, she's dying  
Just to keep me cool  
I'm finally numb, so please  
Don't get me rescued... rescued..._

And it's unclear  
But this may be my last song  
Ohh-Oh, I, I can tell  
She's raising hell to give to me  
But she got me warmSo please don't get me rescued

"Jack, we cannot take your boy!" Bill Turner stood in his door for the longest time, watching as his friend of many years from the dock held out his week old son. Jack had aged since Emily's funeral. His eyes were quite sad now, his charm relaxing into depression.

"Bill, I would not ask this of you had I no other choice. Please, Emily knew and so do I. Raising William on my own will not be successful...Bill, please. Em was my life. Without her...I cannot give all my love to this child. Now please, you and Rosaline have wanted a child. I'm offering mine. Emily was gorgeous, you know that. This child, is a spitting image of your sister. That's right, he looks exactly like Emily. And she looks like you. Move Rosaline back to London, no one will question this child's paternity. I've thought this out Bill." Bill Turner looked from his wife into the face of his little sister's son. He did resemble the Turner family. Bill took one last glance into the face of Jack.

"He will always be my son, from this point on. You understand that, right Williams?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bootstrap. Now please, call me Sparrow." Bill frowned.

"Sparrow? Have you lost your head man?" Jack faintly smiled and slipped into a new personal garb.

"No, mate. I haven't. You see, you are now a father and me...I will not be a widower. No, I am a Captain, mate. Captain Jack Sparrow. Would you like to meet the Black Pearl?" Bill sighed and reluctantly nodded. So this was to be Jack's escape from reality? Pirating? The boy was crazy, insane, dim-witted, flying on whim. He was gonna be one hell of a Captain...

Jack walked with a new step. He hid beneath his new hat. A drunken smile on his face and a first mate at his side. He was for sure this would be the life that would do him in. No more love, no more family ties, no more Emily's. And for a few fleeting moments he felt satisfied, like a great weight was lifted from his chest, allowing him to breathe the air his wife denied him before. But then their little shanty appeared in the distance. Lacking a glow of light, the warmth stripped from it's walls. Jack frowned at this. And gave one last glance at his former life.

"Oh Emily...my love, you are always my sparrow..."

_And ohhh-oh, say you'll miss me one last time  
I'll be strong, but whatever you do  
Please don't get me rescued..._

Cause I'm feeling like  
I might need to be near you  
And I feel alright, so please  
Don't get me rescued...  


Well, there it is! Please review, even if you didn't like/understand it. Thanks for reading! Sunnygirl91


End file.
